Nutritional supplements and approaches for enhancing an athlete's performance (e.g., increasing muscle strength, reducing fatigue, increasing endurance, reducing adiposity or fat, etc.) have become popular exigencies in various sports and bodybuilding regimes. However as athletes continually strive for improved muscle performance, there is a continuing need for more effective technologies to aid in increasing performance.
Erectile dysfunction (ED), the most common sexual arousal disorder, involves partial or complete failure to attain or maintain a penile erection adequately for sexual intercourse. Erectile dysfunction is a very common problem, affecting from about 40 to 60 percent of men at some time in their life, and about 52 percent of men between 40 and 70 years old. There is a need for more effective treatments of sexual disorders such as erectile dysfunction as well as decreased libido and other orgasm disorders. The compositions and methods of the present disclosure address these needs.